Ciel The Actual GUARD-DOG!
by happycupcake02
Summary: Undertaker is making a potion to clean his coffin, but what happens when he leaves it on the stove for too long? Ans what will happen to Ciel when he accidentally drinks it? How will Sebastian react? Find out, in this story! :D
1. Chapter 1

_**PLEASE READ!**__** ^_^**_

**Hello! This is my first story, so if it stinks, you will know why! I check my own spelling and grammar, but if you see any mistakes, then please review and tell me, so I can fix them! I am thankful for all reviews, good and bad. Most of these chapters will probably be short, but I can't help it, because school is starting tomorrow, and I won't have much time. I will try to do at least 1-2 chapters a day, and please tell me what you think about it! So here is my story, and I do not own Black butler (kuroshitsugi), or any of the characters in it. All I own is the story line. Thank you! ^_^**

-Undertaker's POV-

I had just gotten a new body, which meant that it was finally time for some fun! I wonder what this beauty will look like…

One thing I noticed was that the coffin the body lay in was rusted and very old. It had dirt all over it, and cobwebs were strung from it like decorations. The strong, metallic smell of blood lingered around the body. Spiders were crawling from the coffin, as if trying to escape before I could smash them. Unfortunately for the spiders, I smashed all of them before they could escape.

"What a job, I'll have to make another potion to clean up this mess!" I exclaimed while heading for my secret brewing room. The reason it was a secret, was because if anyone found out, they could just take my recipe, and I would be left without a job! I threw in a bunch of spices, and bugs, and stirred them all up into a mush. "Ahh, while I put these on the stove, I can finally get myself some rest!" I exclaimed while walking over to my wooden stove. After I finally got finished, I sat down on my chair at the front desk. I was just about to doze off, when I heard somebody walk through the curtain that looked like a door. I recognized the first figure to walk in.

"My my! If it isn't Ciel Phantomhive! And who might your little friend be?" I asked while laughing at the little red head. She looked around like she was a little lost puppy, which made me laugh even harder! A little puppy with the queen's guard dog, oh the irony! I looked over at her again trying to hold back my laughter, when I saw her eyeing a dead corpse in the corner of the room. She shuddered, and looked at the young lord with eyes full of curiosity and fear.

"So this is what the Undertaker's place looks like, yes it does?" she asked with a tiny cracked voice.  
"I'm afraid so" Ciel said "But I didn't come here for the looks of his shop". I stared at him wondering exactly what he did come for. He most likely wouldn't need a coffin would he? Nobody related to him has been shipped here lately.

"So, what is it you came here for then?" I asked him.

"I simply came to talk." He replied staring at me coldly like it was going to be a very secret talk, and he needed help getting rid of the red head. I nodded, and he smiled knowing that I knew what he wanted.

"My lady, I'm afraid that Lord Phantomhive needs to talk to me privately right now. I would like it if you could head back home, and after our discussion I can escort him back." I said while for the first time ever I tried to sound normal.

The young lady looked at Ciel as if asking for approval, and he nodded. She quietly stepped out of the shop, and I looked out the window to make sure that she made it at least out of the alley way safely.

"So Phantomhive, I've just now noticed that your demon butler is not with you at the present moment. Where is he?" I asked staring at Ciel smirking.

He looked up at me with a sad look that made me feel really bad for laughing.

"That's what I came to talk about. I thought that maybe since you are a grim reaper, and he is a demon, that you could possibly help me." He said looking at me choking down tears that started to form.

"With what?" I asked, now curios on what he had to say.

"S-S-Sebastian is missing" he finally choked out.

"Sebastian is missing, eh? Why are you so afraid? Last time he went missing you ran away, so what has you so worried?" I casually asked.

"But this time, he didn't leave any thing to tell us where he has gone." he said with a very terrified tone of voice.

" Heehee. How long has he been gone" I asked with a grin slowly sipping my tea, and handing a cup to Ciel.

"About a day." he said.

I spit out my tea from laughter. A day? He's acting like he has been gone for a year!  
I looked at Ciel's face after I finally stopped laughing, but then that only made me laugh even harder. Whenever I spit out my tea, I spit it on him. His face was priceless!

"What has you worried Phantomhive? He's only been gone a day! He has..er...somewhat a life too!" I said while trying to keep my laughter in.

"Yes but I ne-" Ciel started but I cut him off after looking at the grandfather clock.

"Sorry to interrupt but..hee hee...my um...COOKIES! Yes my cookies are ready! I''ll be back in a jiffy!" I said while walking to my brewing room, hoping that he didn't follow me. The potion had sat on the stove for 15 minutes too long, but that shouldn't change the effect, right? The only thing that is different was the color, just a sightly different shade of blue then usual, but oh well!

I carried the container holding the potion in it over to the coffin, but I tripped on a skeleton in the floor.

It was like everything was in slow motion. I watched as the potion slipped out of my hands, and flew through the air, landing in Ciel's tea cup. Some of the potion spilled into the cup, and the rest went with the container, which bounced off of the table.

I got up and tried to stop Ciel from drinking it, but it was too late.

He took a sip, and sat staring at me.

"What's your problem?" he asked in a voice of curiosity.

I just stood there in shock, watching Ciel shrink down slowly on all fours. I was about to say something, but was stopped with Ciel, looking up at me.

"Woof" Ciel barked, wagging his new tail.

**Hey! I'm having ALOT of trouble learning how to upload chapters, so if you see a blank chapter 2, then I'm going to be fixing it! Help is wanted! Thank you! -HappyCupcake ^_^**


	2. Le Chapter 2

**I do NOT own Kuroshitsugi, or any of its characters, I just own the plot! :)**

-Sebastian's POV-

I was in my room petting my cats when I heard Ciel call. Oh well, I'm going to play with my kitties for a little bit longer! They're nicer then that brat!

I cuddled up in my closet and started rubbing a black cat's stomach. "Such soft fur, such beautiful eyes, such adorable features! If only Ciel could be just like you!" I said soflty to the kitten that was now rubbing his head against my leg.

I started listening more to the mansion, making sure that nobody stopped by my room. Though I know none of the servants would enter my room, (I told them not to), I was afraid that Ciel would come in and hear the kittens and me.

"Oh well, what's the worst he could do? I'm a demon, I could take him down with my finger nail. Isn't that right, Butterscotch?" I asked the yellow and brown cat that was now laying beside of me. He nodded, as if he was saying yes, and then slowly shut his eyes as he fell asleep.

I brushed his fur gently, watching his chest rise and fall, and for the first time in centuries, I fell asleep.

...

-Ciel's POV-  
I took a sip of the tea Undertaker gave me, and spat it out. This has got to be the worst tea I have ever tasted!

While ranting on in my mind about how bad the tea tasted, I watched Undertaker get up and just stare at me. What was he looking at? Well, my question was about to be answered.

I fell over on all-fours and started to cough, and I watched as the world became bigger.  
What was in that tea? Some kind of drugs?

Undertaker just stood there staring at me like I just said I was a drug dealer. A complete face of confusion. I looked down wanting to know what he was staring at, when I saw...paws...

I stared at the Undertaker with millions of things that I could say to him, but all I could say was a pathetic...

"Woof".

I tried saying, 'I need a explanation' but all that came out was...

"Woof! Woof! WOO-WOO-WOOF!".

Undertaker rubbed his neck and made an effort to speak.

"Lord Phantomhive...I can fix this! U-um j-just trust me! I am for certain that I can fix this!"  
I stared at him with fear.

What if I never return to normal? What will Sebastian do if he comes back? HE HATES DOGS! I WON'T BE ABLE TO SEE ELIZABETH! I WON'T GET TO GO HOME AGAIN!

At this moment I wanted to strangle Undertaker, but my...paws...wouldn't let me...

"Heehee...I will..try..to find something to fix this. In the mean time, please try to stay out of anyones ! I will take you home, and you are to stay in your room until I fix this. Understand me, Phantomhive?" the Undertaker said in a strict voice with very little laughter in it. He must be really concerned, he's usually acting like he's on crack...

He reached out in an effort to pet me, but I bit him hard in return.

"OWWWEEEE!" he yelped in pain.

Serves him right! I'm a freaking dog! How am I supposed to be a noble man, when I'm now a dog!  
I walked away from Undertaker to find a mirror. I finally found one in the back of the room covered in dust and cobwebs.

Though it was pretty dirty, I could still make out the image of my now-dog-self.

I was a dark navy collie, with a blue eye, and a red eye. My tail was super bushy, and I was abnormally, extremely..*shudder* fluffy...

I was too busy admiring myself in the mirror to realize that Undertaker was now lifting me up into a cage.  
He put me in a cramped dog cage and closed the door, making it quite hard to see anything that was happening, though it was easy to feel the movement.

He swished me back and forth, up and down, and I swear I was even upside down for at least a minute or two, before we finally arrived at the mansion.

He lifted me up onto the balcony of my room, and opened the window by picking the lock with a piece of metal.

Once he got it open, he sat me down on the bed, and lifted the cage from beneath of me.

"Remember, I'll be back shortly..hee hee hee...just stay here, and don't let anybody see you, or feel your presence. You got me? Haha" he said laughing. 'Must feel nice to be able to laugh..._Undertaker_...'

Once he got done reminding me to stay away from others, he closed the window, and jumped out, leaving me alone to hope that Sebastian doesn't come back. Because if he did, he wouldn't recognize me.

I looked in an actually clean mirror and saw that the pentagram on my right eye was now gone.

'Yeaaaahhh, he won't know me.' *sigh*

This was going to be a loooonnnnggg week...

...

-Sebastian's POV-

I finally woke up from my first nap in centuries, and looked down at the kittens sleeping peacefully.

Awwww, so adorable! Such precious creatures!

But my fangirling over kittens would have to wait.

I stood up, and sniffed the air recognizing a familiar smell.

"My Sebastian senses are tingling, I smell dog..." I said while walking out of my closet to get rid of the unwanted pest.

**-END OF CHAPTER 2 :D-**

**I'm so very sorry that it was so short, I'll try to make the next one longer!**

** And I'm also sorry about the "Sebastian senses" thing. I just had the need to put that in, and plus my brother was watching spiderman. (BTW I don't own)**

**And also, in this story I'm not including how the end of season two ended, because then it would just make it alot more confusing for the people who haven't watched season 2...**

**And also, in the first chapter I made Ciel sad over Sebastian's absense because I think it's cute when he needs Sebastian. ^_^**

**Please rate, and tell me if you have any ideas!**  
**Thank you for reading!**  
**And thank you for the reviews!**

**Peace! :P**


	3. And then therre were 3 chapters

_**I do not own Kuroshitsugi, or any of its characters! I only own the story line!**_

_**Previously on: Ciel the ACTUAL GUARD-DOG...**_  
_**Sebastian wakes up from his first nap in centuries, only to smell dog. Little does he know that dog is actually someone he knows...**_

...

-Ciel's POV-  
After I watched Undertaker jump off my balcony, I sat alone, hoping that nobody would come to my room...

Only that hope was shattered once I heard footsteps coming towards my room.

QUICKLY! WHERE TO GO?! Uh..Uh! HERE!

I jumped into my personal bathing room, and sat there for what seemed like an eternity, listening to the footsteps grow closer...and closer...

I recognized the footsteps once I heard them walk in my room...It was Sebastian.

What could that demon possibly want now?! He dissapears for a day, and then right when I'm trying to get away from him, he returns?! He is way too complicated...

The footsteps walked closer...and closer...and closer...till they were right outside of my bathing room..  
I jumped behind the toilet, watching the door knob turn slowly.

I ducked down, and tried to hide myself out of plain view..But I already knew that he could sense anyone's, and ANYTHING'S presence...And with me being frightened, he could most certainly sense mine!  
He creeped around the corner, and stared at me with a wide grin...

"Peekaboo. You aren't very good at hiding.." he said with a creepy grin.

I tried to scream out 'IT'S ME, CIEL PHANTOMHIVE!', but I forgot that dogs can't speak, and it came out as "RUFF RU-RUFF WOOF!"...

"I'm sorry, but I don't speak filthy mutt..." Sebastian said as he picked me up.

'LET ME DOWN YOU IDIOT!' I tried to yell.

"RUFFF GRRRRR WOOF!".

I tried kicking and fighting, but Sebastian's grip was way too tight, and I couldn't get loose...

"Here. You can go where you finally belong.." Sebastian said, while flinging me out the window..

"GRRRRRR RUFF RUFFF!" I said while howling as I landed.

If only I could've been a cat...Maybe then I could've been landing on all-fours..

No, if I was a cat, then maybe Sebastian WOULDN'T have flung me out the window...And I could've been cared for like the cats that he thinks I don't know about in his closet...

But for now.. I don't need to be worrying about what I could've been...

I need to be worrying where I'm going to stay...and how to deal with this back injury...

I hoisted myself through the pain, and up on my feet.

'Grr... He's going to pay...' I thought while limping and crawling over to a tree.

And just my luck...It started raining...

'Undertaker...Hurry up...' I thought while whimpering as the cold rain touched my fur...

...

Sorry that it's so short!  
I'm staying up past midnight on a school night just to publish this!  
Please rate!  
Thank you for reading! :)


	4. This is le chapter 4

**For the person who wanted to know why Sebastian couldn't sense him, will be somewhat answered in this chapter... :) Also, Ciel can't give him orders, because he can't speak.**

**Chapter 4!**

**I know that chapter 3 was like SOOOO short, so I'm going to make this one really long! **

**YAY!**

**I do not own Kuroshitsugi, or any of its characters! I only own the story line!**

...

-Ciel's POV-

I woke up from my dreadful, and cold nap.

My sleep was terrible...I had to try to stay warm in the freezing, cold rain. And I also had to sleep with the loud cracking of lightning, and thunder.

Not to mention, that I had nothing to eat, and I was starving...

But I have to keep moving! I don't want to be a dog forever!

The rain had finally stopped, and the sun was warm and bright, which would make it easier for me to dry off, and get warm.

I shook the water of my long fur, and stood up.

'OW!' I howled, wincing in pain...

My back was in bad shape, and it would take a long time to recover from, but I had to find Undertaker...He had to fix this, and I have to go back to my normal life..

I limped away from the tree, and onto the sidewalk, and realized that it is really hard to find your way through a city when you are not the same size as you always were...

Usually, I would find my way by reading signs, asking Sebastian, or riding a carriage, but obviously none of those were going to happen...

I can't see the signs, Sebastian doesn't know me, and OBVIOUSLY riding a carriage was out of the question..

I guess I'll just have to find it myself...And with all of these people, how am I supposed to be able to move?

I pushed through the crowds of people, and walked out onto a familliar street that I actually knew..

'Hmmmm, so if this street is here, then if I turn left I should be on that street...' I thought.  
I turned, but I didn't recognize this street...

'Where am I?' I thought while looking around...

'Maybe if I just go ba-' I thought while turning around, only to find 5 alleyways that I could've come from...

'I'm lost...' I wimpered while wandering through the streets, into an alley filled with boxes and old food scraps.

'Someone..help me please...' I wimpered while hiding in a box, and chewing on old beef.

...

-Sebastian's POV- (YAY! XD)

After flinging that stupid dog out the window, I went downstairs to the grand-hall to ask the servants where Ciel was.

Usually, I could sense his presence, but this time, I can't. I don't no why, but that stupid dog that snuck in Ciel's room reminded me a lot of presence was also like Ciel's, only slightly more darker.

"WE'RE HERE SEBASTIAN!" The idiotic servants yelled at the same time.

They lined up in a line in front of me, which was my time to ask where my soon-to-be-dinner is...

"Mei-rin...Where is Lord Phantomhive?" I asked while looking at the weird red-head.

"I dunno Sebastian! Last time I saw him, he was searching for you, yes he was!" she yelled.

I nodded, and stepped over so that I was now standing in front of Finnian.

"Finnian. Where is Lord Phantomhive?" I asked in a more stern tone.

"I-I-I DON'T KNOW SEBASTIAN!" he yelled while shaking.

I nodded to Finnian, then moved on to Tanaka.

"Er...Tanaka...You just stay on the lookout, okay?" I said kindly to the small, old man.

"Ho. Ho. Ho." he nodded.

I looked around, but didn't see the chef.

"And just where is the chef?" I asked.

"He went to go search for you, yes he did!" Mei-rin said.

"_That idiot..._" I mumbled so they couldn't hear me.

"What Sebastian?" Finny asked.

"Nothing. I'm going to go find the young-master. Stay here, and don't touch anything." I said sternly while walking away towards the door.

"YES SIR!" They yelled in unision.  
"Ho. Ho. Ho." Tanakha chuckled.

I stepped outside in the warm sunlight, and started sweating.

'_Stupid light._..'

_'Do you know how hard it is to wear a long-sleeve tailcoat in the summer?'_

_'Ugh..Where could that brat be?'_

_'Didn't he say something about going to Undertaker's place yesterday?'_

_'I'm pretty sure he did...'_

"I really need to stop talking to myself..." I said while sighing.

I walked out onto the sidewallk, and tried to look at the signs...

But unfortunately, the stupid human's heads blocked the way, so I had to stay there forever and squint, which led to a whole lot of filthy humans staring at me...

*shudder*

After finally seeing the sign and moving on, I found myself walking through the streets and curves, until I finally saw the strange shop.

"Undertaker..You better know where he is..." I said through gritted teeth.

I walked into the fake door, (Who really falls for that?), and saw Undertaker.

"Ah! Hello Sebastian! A lot of people have been looking for you lately!" he said while laughing.

"Hmm? And who would those people be?" I asked.

"Well...Hehe..There was Grell, and Ci-I mean just Grell! Grell was the only one who asked for you today!" he stuttered.

I grabbed his shirt collar, and lifted him up, which was unusually easy. But I can't focus on his weight right now, I need to find my din-I mean my young master.

"Ciel came here earlier, didn't he? What happened?" I asked while he choked for air.

"L-l-le-let..m-me..g-go...an-and I'll..t-tell you..." He said gasping.

"If you say so..." I said, grinning while I dropped him on his head.

"OW!" he yelled in pain.

"Now tell me what happened..." I said with a tone of demand.

"Alright! U-ummm well..hehe...you see... I made a potion, and I let it sit for too long, and hehe... then I may have spilt it in his drink, and he...um... turned into a..dog" he stuttered.

"A...d-dog?" I said remembering last night.

'That dog...The one I threw out..was that Ciel?'

'It had dark navy fur, didn't it? And it had a red eye, and a blue eye...that looked just like his...'

'I've really messed up...'

"You are going to fix this...And you are going to help me find him...Do you understand, reaper?" I said staring into his eyes, with mine flashing red.

"YES! JUST PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" he yelped.

"Good, I thought you would say that... Now come on.." I said standing up.

"Um...Hang on..." he said, looking up at me like a five year old.

"What now?" I asked looking at him coldly.

"Hehehe...I gotta potty" he said laughing like a hyena on crack.

"Oh god...Hurry up..." I said, resting my hand on forehead, and shaking my head.

...

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

**That...has...got to be...the weirdest...ending to...a story...ever...**

**PLEASE REVIEW, AND TELL ME IF YOU LIKED IT!**

**YOU GUYS ROCK!**

**TELL ME SOME MORE OF YOUR IDEAS IN THE REVIEWS, AND FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE!**  
**THANKS!**

**:D**

**-Le Happy Cupcake ;D**


	5. Chapter 5: Mr Ducky is amazing XD

**LE CHAPTER 5!**

**Please enjoy!**

**Oh, and I do not own Kuroshitsuji, or any of its characters, I only own the plot.**

**PLEASE DO NOT STEAL MY IDEAS!**

...

-Ciel's POV-

I stayed in the box, nibbling only on whatever I could find.

Old beef, molded chicken, anything...

This is terrible...

I don't know where I am, and Undertaker or Sebastian probably can't find me, so how long will I stay like this?

**(FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!)**

**(Nah, I'm kidding, you can continue reading now... )**

I wobbled up onto my feet, and glanced over my shoulder after hearing loud noises that startled my sensitive ears.

There was loud screaming and crying, and lots of people running away..

I waited till the people cleared out of my view, until I could see the crime happening.

A little boy was being pinned down by a man with a hand gun, and another boy was being held over the other mans shoulder. The boy on the mans shoulder was bleeding badly from his neck, and he seemed to be passed out.

**(Are you ready for the irony?)**

'As the queen's loyal guard-dog, I will protect each, and every citizen! For that is my job no matter what kind of shape I am in!' I barked while running over to the man carrying the second boy, and biting him in the leg as hard as I possibly could.

"YARGH! STUPID DOG! YOU MAKE ME LOOK BAD! BOOG-A-BOOG-A-BOOG-A!" he yelled pulling out a mask... ***troll face***

**(Nah, I'm kidding he actually yelled out...)**

"OW!" the man cried as he dropped the boy to grab his leg.

I rushed over to catch the boy on my injured back, and set him down so he could run.  
And he did...he ran.

_'One boy left...'_ I howled as I slammed into the other man's back, causing him to roll off of the boy.

As I watched the boy run away, the second man picked me up.

"Stupid dog...he let them get away..." the first man said to the other man.

"Yes...We should give him what he deserves.." the second man grinned, throwing me into a large cage in the back of their carriage.

...

-No-one's POV-

Sebastian stood outside of Undertaker's restroom door for what seemed like hours, tapping his foot, and sighing billions of times.

"Hurry up! He could be in danger!" Sebastian yelled to Undertaker.

"Hey! If I have to help you with your business, then you can let me do mine!" Undertaker yelled back, laughing at his own comment.

"IF YOU DON'T COME OUT RIGHT NOW, I'M COMING IN!" Sebastian yelled as a dark aura formed around him.

"Please don't.." Undertaker pleaded.

"THAT'S IT!" Sebastian yelled while stepping back to gather power so he could slam into the door.

Sebastian rammed into the door, and slammed into the restroom.

"See Mr. Ducky? That's my friend Sebastian. Hehehe" Undertaker giggled, while playing with his rubber ducks.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Sebastian yelled staring at Undertaker, who was playing with his rubber ducks in a bubble bath.

"I'm sorry Mr. Ducky, my friend loses his temper...a lot...hehehe" Undertaker giggled while watching his duck float in the bubbly water.

"You're an idiot...I'll go by myself.." Sebastian said while getting himself up, and dusting off his outfit.

"Here...hehehe...take this.." Undertaker said, while handing Sebastian a container filled with a orange liquid.

"Is this the stuff to get Ciel to turn back to normal?" Sebastian asked, while Undertaker nodded.

Undertaker smiled. "Oh, and don't forget to put the closing sign up...I don't want people to come in while me and Mr. Ducky are going to McDonalds..."

"What kind of drugs are you on...?" Sebastian said while shaking his head, and walking away from the restroom.

Sebastian turned the sign around, so that it now showed that it was closed, and walked away from the scarring building.

*shudder*

"I'll find you Ciel. I will save you..that is, until the very end..." Sebastian said with a grin.

**THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH FOR READING!**

**AND THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FAVORITES, FOLLOWERS, AND VIEWS!**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME...**

**BYE!**

_**-Le happy cupcake**_


	6. The bloodiest chapter of all time

**Chapter 6!**

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER MAY BE VERY GRAPHIC TO VIEWERS! LOTS OF GORE AND STUFF!**

**VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED! (I don't even know what that means…XD)**

**I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI, OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN THE PLOT!**  
…

-Ciel's POV-

The men threw me into the back of a large cage in the back of their carriage. This hurt my injured back even more, and caused me great pain.

'I swear…as soon as I turn back to normal….. I'll kill these fools with my own two hands…' I barked at the men in the front.

"Shut up stupid dog!" the black-haired man yelled as he slapped my nose which was hanging out of the cage.

I whimpered, and sunk down into a little ball as the carriage stopped with a harsh jerk. **(Literally, and figuratively…XD)**

They picked up the cage, and started walking towards a large, black building that for some reason had no windows.

It had large, iron doors that creaked as the men opened them.

The men stepped inside, and slowly shut the door. They also locked at least 6 different locks, that each locked a different way…

'What are they hiding?' I thought.

We walked past many different cages, each containing a different animal…or…person…

'Eww..So this is what they're hiding...' I shuddered while looking at the suffering people and animals.

Each animal and human was seriously injured, some with black eyes…others without…

There were dogs beat bloody, and missing limbs. Cats without tails or ears…People without anything left banging their heads against a wall… What is this place…?

**(OK! I TOLD YOU IT WOULD BE GORY!)**

I was freaked out by now…Will I end up like these people and animals? Why doesn't Sebastian know that it's me?

Why am I thinking about Sebastian at a time like this? I need to help these people and animals…and save myself before it is too late...

….

-Undertaker's POV-

After distracting Sebastian with my bathroom, I silently pushed the secret door that led to my brewing room…And began laughing.

'HA! How could he fall for that? That wasn't something to help Ciel! That was my urine! HA! HAHAHAHAHA!

'Besides, he couldn't save him even if that was the potion! Only the one who created the problem can do that!'

'The real potion is right here, and only I can save him! 'I thought aloud while picking up the tube.

"Hehehe…Stupid demon.." I laughed while dancing around my room.

"Welp…I guess it's time to go watch their reactions~!" I smiled while picking up my things, and leaving.

-Sebastian's POV-

Walking…and more walking…

'ugh, why don't I just get out of my human disguise and rush through the crowds… So slow..'

I had finally had enough, and ran behind a building to transform.

My heels clicking as I sped up running towards the dog's presence.

'He's so far away, just what did he get into this time?' I thought while grunting as my human feet began to burn.

'Forget this. I'll just fly!' I smirked as I went into my animal form. "Nobody will suspect a flying raven to be a demon..." I chuckled as I spread my dark black wings, and flew towards the presence.

'This presence...It's so strong that it hurts.'

'It's emotions are building up, and it's giving me a headache.' I sighed, dealing with a migraine would certainly get in the way of finding my master!

I flew through the air, but began growing tired, and my wings began to give out. So I gently perched myself on a tree branch, and began to build a make-do shelter to plan my rescue for my young master.

After building a small dome, I crawled inside and then I realized something...

'I can't find out where he is in animal form' I sighed and crawled out of the dome.

I changed back to my human form, and began to build a new, small shack.

"This should be good enough for now...Why does Ciel always have to get himself into trouble?" I asked myself, while crawling into my new shack.

I sat myself down in the corner of the small house while beginning to concentrate on my young-master's thoughts, and emotions.

My young master was feeling fear. The images before him were majorly disturbing.

Unfortunately, I couldn't concentrate very long though, because my young-master's thoughts were way too complicated, and they made my headache worse..

"I can't just stay here and dawdle...I have to save my young-master!" I said while packing up my things and crawling out of the tent.

"Back into my animal form...I guess" I sighed while transforming back into a raven.

I flied through the sky for exactly 34 minutes, 52 seconds, and 12 mili-seconds before I was finally directly above the place that my young-master was in.

I perched my self onto another near-by tree branch, and opened my eyes in awe.

'Even I...being a demon...would never do this...' I whimpered in shock.

"Young...M-master?" I stuttered while watching my "young-master" in disbelief.

"I'll save you..._ But I don't know if even I can fix this_..." I said while trying to rethink a plan..

**SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING YESTERDAY!**

**I HAVE A REALLY BAD COLD!**

**AND HOMEWORK!**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS!**

**AND THANK YOU MAD-HATTER-ISAN FOR BEING AWESOME AND REPLYING TO MY PRIVATE-MESSAGE!**

**I LOVE ALL OF YOU GUYS!**

**BYE BYE! **

_**-Le happy cupcake**_


	7. Chapter 6 Extra! XD

**Chapter 6 Extra!**

**(This one won't be that bloody, more humor)**

**I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI, OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, I ONLY OWN DA PLOT!**

-Grell's POV-** (OMG YAY!)**

_'Oh Bassy! You're so graceful! You're wings are like black, silky stairs that take you to my heart! Only you don't have to take the stairs!'_ I blushed, while twirling around and watching Sebastian build a small dome for himself.

"What is he doing? Did Ciel ditch him or something? "I'LL NEVER DITCH YOU BASSY! I'LL NEVER LET YOU GO!" I yelled, while ducking around the corner to make sure that he didn't see me.

He turned his head around, but luckily he didn't see me.

But the only bad thing is...he crawled inside of the dome.

"NO BASSY! NOW I CAN'T ADMIRE YOU! I CAN'T SEE YOUR BURNING BEAUTY!" I yelled.

But fortunately for me, he crawled back out and tuned into his human form.

_'Oh my...so...gorgeous! His skin is like a porclein doll I can cuddle with, and his strong, muscular body is like a fancy couch that I may sleep on! Oh Bassy!'_ I blushed while watching Sebastian build a second house for himself.

He started building quickly, and quicker, and quicker, until I could barely see his movements.

And wood started flying everywhere, and I tried to dodge them all, but one came flying up and hit me directly in the face.

"OH BASSY! NOT THE FACE! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO ATTRACT SEXY MEN WITH THIS!" I yelled, pointing to the mark on my face from the wood.

_'Sebastian seems a little off...'_

_'His eyes look full of pain, and misery...'_

_'Is he hungry? He can have my 6:00 soul today!'_

_'Though for some reason...I doubt that it's hunger making him behave this way..'_

I was so lost in my thoughts, that I didn't even realize Sebastian had left.

"WAAAH! BASSY! WAIT FOR ME!" I yelled while grabbing my "death-sythe" and running towards the Phantomhive manor.

NOTE: THIS IS JUST SOMETHING A LITTLE FUNNY TO BRING YOU GUYS UP, BECAUSE THE LAST CHAPTER WAS LIKE SUPER BORING AND GORY.

SORRY THAT IT'S SO SHORT!

-Le happy cupcake


	8. Chapter 7! XD

**OK! I HAVE NOT POSTED FOR LIKE CENTURIES! I'M SOOOOOOOO SORRY!**

**THIS CHAPTER MAY NOT BE VERY LONG BECAUSE I'M DOING HOMEWORK AND EATING SOUP!**

**OH! AND I WILL BE POSTING AN ALTERNATE ENDING ON MY ACCOUNT FOR THOSE WHO WANT TO SEE THE ENDING BE MORE FUNNY AND CUTE! (I'm posting it after I finish this one of course)**  
**UNTIL THEN...PEACE! ;D**

**...**

-Sebastian's POV-

I watched as two filthy humans dragged Ciel into a room, and fastened him down on to a table.

The men gathered their torches and knifes and stood around Lord Phantomhive, evening him as if he were a punching bag, or a dart board.

The man with the torch walked closer to Ciel, and held the torch right next to his left leg as he howled in pain.

"Young master!" I accidentally yelled out.

The men stopped what they were doing and looked up, but by then I had already moved away towards Ciel.

_'Maybe I can distract them while Ciel tries to get loose..._' I thought while smirking and standing right in front of the men.

"An intruder!" the first man yelled out to the other.

"Don't let him escape, or take the dog!" the second man yelled out to his guards.

_'Little do they know what they're up against...'_ I smirked again while moving towards the guards that were trying to charge towards me.

They moved at a rather slow speed compared to a demon, and they had difficulty catching up to me.

I found one man in particular that was hiding in the back of the crowd and whimpering.

_'Time to have some fun..'_ I thought while thinking of a genius idea.

I slid over to the corner of the room and stopped, acting as if they had trapped me.

"Oh no...You trapped me...Whatever shall I do...?" I sarcastically said while watching them grin as if they had won.

"Everyone! Capture him, now!" one guard yelled to the others.

Once one of the guards came close enough to touch me, I slid out of the way once again, and began to dig into their heads. **(OK, if you don't understand this, he's using his awesome demon powers to control their brains and stuff and he's not actually "digging" into their heads.. XD)**

Every guard dropped down to their knees holding their heads, except for the shaking guard in the back.

**(Again, if you don't understand this he is giving every guard head-aches except or the scaredy-cat guard. *giggle* Cats...Oh the irony!)**

The guard in the back ran over to one of the guards and started trying to ask him what was wrong, but the guard just started to squeeze his head and he jumped up trying to stop the pain.

"MAKE IT STOP!" the guards screamed as they held their now aching heads.

I smiled, and walked further towards the scared guard as he trembled.

He pulled out a gun, and shakily held it towards me.

"Don't come any c-closer! I-I'll sh-sh-shoot!" he stuttered while stepping back with every step I took.  
I became invisible, and ran behind the guard.** (Yes, I made Sebastian have like really cool powers and stuff XD)**

After sneaking up behind the guard, I reappeared and leaned closer towards his ear.

"Boo." I whispered in the guard's ear, causing him to jump and spin around.

"S-stay b-b-back!" he stuttered, but unfortunately for him...I can't just stay back, not after coming this far anyways...

I flashed my eyes pink to let him know I meant business, and he dropped to the floor.

"W-what ar-are y-you?!" he yelled while crawling backwards and shaking in fear.

"I'm simply...one **(I'm not allowed to say it, so just insert Sebastian's usual saying here)** of a butler..." I smirked while using my teeth to pull off my glove.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" he screamed helplessly as I killed him, and the other guards.

I looked over to find Ciel, but realized that he wasn't there.

"Young-master?" I asked.

I was about to run out of the room, and kill whoever got in my way, but stopped when I felt something rub against my leg.

I looked down and saw Ciel pawing at my leg and whimpering.

_'Ugh...*shudder*...Why did Undertaker have to turn him into a...filthy mutt...?_' I cringed while looking down at the begging do-er...Young master...

"Come on...Undertaker said this would fix you..." I said while bending down and proceeding to pull the tube out of my tail-coat pocket.

I went to pull the lid off, but was stopped by a figure jumping down from the window.

"NO! WAIT! HAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP!" Undertaker pleaded as he jumped down.

"What?" I asked while standing up.

"That's not the potion! It's right here!" Undertaker said as he pulled out another tube.

"Why did you give me a fake then?" I asked while sighing.

"Because I wanted to see your reactions, and I had to give it to him. So I followed you down to here, because it's not like I could have found it myself!" Undertaker argued.

I tried to snatch the tube away, but Undertaker swatted my hand away.

"Uh-uh-uh little man! Only I can give him it, because I started the problem!" Undertaker laughed.

"Little man?" I questioned. "What do you mean? I'm taller then you." I argued back.

"Oh shut up and let me fix the brat." He said while bending down and opening the tube.

"Now open." Undertaker instructed as Ciel opened his large canine mouth.

Undertaker poured the liquid into his mouth, and Ciel started coughing.

His coughs went from rough, and deep...to soft, and normal.

I watched as Ciel's dog arms became human, and his body became normal.

I was about to run up to him and ask him if he was alright, when I heard footsteps behind me.

"We're not done with you yet..._demon_" the first man said.

Then the second man...turned into a woman...*shudder*

"Demon-trash like you needs to be purified.." the now-woman said.

"For some reason I knew you were most likely not human...but I didn't imagine that you'd be _angels_..." I smirked while watching them cringe at my remark.

"Killing you may not be easy...But we do have the boy.." the man said, as the woman rushed behind me and stabbed Ciel.

"AHHHH! COME ON! I JUST GOT OUT OF DOG-FORM, AND NOW THIS! CAN'T A BOY JUST GET SOME SLEEP?!" Ciel yelled out annoyed.

"Sebastian! Just kill them or something!" Ciel said while gripping his bleeding arm.

"Yes, my lo-" I started saying but was cut off by seeing the man stab Ciel again.

Ciel fell over, but I ran to catch him just in time.

"Young-master!" I yelled while watching Ciel struggle to stay alive.

"Don't worry! I got this! Just take the brat and run!" Undertaker yelled to me as I nodded and ran towards the window, and jumped out.

**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE A 85/100 CHANCE OF BEING THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**THANK YOU GUYS SOOOOO MUCH!**

**BYE BYE!**

_**-Le happy Cupcake**_


	9. Chapter 8! XD

**HELLO!**

**I FORGOT TO PUT THIS ON THE LAST CHAPTER, BUT I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, I ONLY OWN THE PLOT!**

**BYEEEEEEEEEE!**

**...**

_Previously on Ciel the Actual Guard Dog..._

_"We're not done with you yet...demon" the first man said._

_Then the second man...turned into a woman...*shudder*_

_"Demon-trash like you needs to be purified.." the now-woman said._

_"For some reason I knew you were most likely not human...but I didn't imagine that you'd be angels..." I smirked while watching them cringe at my remark._

_"Killing you may not be easy...But we do have the boy.." the man said, as the woman rushed behind me and stabbed Ciel._

_"AHHHH! COME ON! I JUST GOT OUT OF DOG-FORM, AND NOW THIS! CAN'T A BOY JUST GET SOME SLEEP?!" Ciel yelled out annoyed._

_"Sebastian! Just kill them or something!" Ciel said while gripping his bleeding arm._

_"Yes, my lo-" I started saying but was cut off by seeing the man stab Ciel again._

_Ciel fell over, but I ran to catch him just in time._

_"Young-master!" I yelled while watching Ciel struggle to stay alive._

_"Don't worry! I got this! Just take the brat and run!" Undertaker yelled to me as I nodded and ran towards the window, and jumped out._

**NOW!**  
...

-Nobody's POV-

Sebastian rushed towards a nearby tree, and sat down on a tree branch; gently resting Ciel upon his leg, and trying to steady his breathing.

Sebastian noticed that Ciel's breaths were harsh, like he was struggling to breath.

Though Sebastian cared deeply for his master,** (Not the boyXboy kind of way)**, he would never do

mouth-to-mouth...So he hoped that just using his hands against his chest would work as a substitute.

Sebastian made sure that Ciel wasn't faking it, or over-reacting, and then began to lay his cold gray hands upon Ciel's fragile chest.

He began to then push onto Ciel's small chest multiple times, and Ciel heaved with every shove.

Sebastian worried that he was hurting him too much, and lowered his strength against him.

After about 5 minutes of this, Ciel started to choke, and sat up.

"What are you doing? Where are we, Sebastian?" Ciel asked while looking around.

"Well, do you remember?" Sebastian asked while staring into Ciel's cold, blue eyes.

"Is it time for my death already?" Ciel asked, looking up into Sebastian's eyes.

Sebastian chuckled. "Oh no, it's not that time yet. Look at your hands, young-master." Sebastian said, while picking up Ciel's hand, and placing it on top of his.

"I'm not a dog anymore...and I'm away from those people." Ciel said while pulling his hand away.

"Those weren't people", Sebastian softly spoke, "Those were angels."

Ciel tried to stand up, but fell over because he didn't realize that he was still sitting on Sebastian's lap.

"AH!" Ciel screamed as he fell head first from the tree, but Sebastian had caught him before he could touch the hard ground.

Sebastian flipped him back up-wards, and they both landed smoothly on the ground.

They sat down, and just sat there staring at each other for what seemed like hours, **(but was actually** **only 2 minutes)**, but finally Undertaker broke the silence with a scream.

"Oh, I forgot that he was in there.." Sebastian softly said while lifting Ciel up, and brushing off his clothes.

"Well then, we should be on our way." Ciel said while heading back towards the building.

"Are you sure you want to go back in there? Last time wasn't very pretty.." Sebastian said while picking up Ciel, and sprinting towards the building.

"Yes. I'm fine. Though do keep a watch for me, I feel like I could pass out any minute." Ciel said while curling up into Sebastian's chest and closing his eyes.

"Y-young master?" Sebastian asked while looking at the small, defense-less child cuddle into his chest.

Ciel quickly jumped up realizing that Sebastian wasn't his pillow, and that he had just cuddled up with the demon.

"S-sorry!" Ciel yelled out embarrassed.

"It's quite alright, but you seem very tired. Will you promise me that you won't fall asleep while we're in there?" Sebastian asked while looking down at Ciel for approval.

"Yes, I will try to do my best. Anything to make up for...well...that.." Ceil shakily said while remembering what had just had happened.

"Do not stress about it my young lord. I am here to protect you, and besides...You are very warm." Sebastian smirked, and chuckled as he watched Ciel's face begin to blush.

"Shut up! I did not do that because I wanted to!" Ciel yelled at Sebastian.

"Ye-hehe...Yes my young lord." Sebastian laughed.

"That's what I thought.." Ciel said.

Sebastian had finally stopped, and jumped back up to the rooftop that he sat in last time.

"We're here." Sebastian said as he jumped down, and let Ciel crawl out of his arms.

"Ugh...Finally." Ciel sighed as he stretched his arms out.

"Unfortunately, we don't have time for luxurious stretching young-lord. We came back here to rescue Undertaker, remember?" Sebastian said while adjusting his tail-coat.

"Sebastian, find his scent, and help me track him down." Ciel commanded.

Sebastian laughed. "Young master..I do not track people with scent, I track their presence and emotions, remember?"

"Whatever, just find him." Ciel said while attemping to shoo Sebastian away with hand motions.

"Yes, my young-lord." Sebastian spoke, as he kneeled before Ciel, and walked away.

"Now what am I to do, I am bored." Ciel spoke as he sat down beside a barrel.

Ciel was fast asleep when a hand reached out and grabbed him.

**...**

**THERE IS NOT VERY MUCH COMEDY IN THIS!**

**WAHHHHH!**

**OK, OBVIOUSLY I WAS WRONG, AND THIS ISN'T THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**I'M SORRY THAT IT WAS SOOOOOO SHORT!**

**ANYWAYS, AS ALWAYS!**  
**BUH-BYE BAE-BEE!**

_**-LE HAPPY CUPCAKE**_


	10. Chapter 9, I think?

**Chapter 9..I think?**

**I really don't know, but as long as there's a chapter right?**

**I just thought up some new ideas for a new story, so I'll be working on that while I'm working on the alternate ending for this story...Well, and this ending! XD**

**If you don't remember, last chapter Sebastian and Ciel went back into the building to save Undertaker, and Ciel fell asleep.**

**After he was sound-asleep a hand reached out to grab him.**

**AND NOW YOU SHALL FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS IN THIS BORING STORY! YAY! XD**

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji, or any of it's characters, I only own the plot!**  
**...**  
**(I like nobody's POV better than the characters, so I'm going to use it again, that is if you don't mind :D)**

**(Oh, and I just gave the angels random names, so I can change them if you don't like them as well)**

-Nobody's POV-

...

The angel reached out and grabbed Ciel, dragging him softly so that they could restrain him before he began to stir.

After dragging Ciel to a condemned room that was "demon-proof", they began to strap him up by his arms onto the wall.** (SPOILER ALERT! He's kind of hanging like Sebastian did when Angelina had him strapped up and stuff XD)**

Ciel felt an un-safe presence, and began to open his drowsy eyes to only see a knife coming towards him.

The man angel walked in and grabbed the woman's arm to delay her from killing Ciel.

"Alyssa, we need to wait to do any physical harm. We must know more about the demon before we can harm him. If we harm him now, he may not give us the information we need." The male angel softly said to the female angel he called Alyssa.

"I know Alex, but I really am angered at this little brat." Alyssa said while giving Ciel a death-glare.

Ciel shivered, and began to wonder what they wanted to know about Sebastian. And why would they ask him? He barely even knows anything about him anyways.

Just as Ciel began to try to remove his eye-patch, Alyssa came running over and pinning him to the wall harshly.

"Now, tell us what you know about that demon." Alyssa said while staring at Ciel coldly.

"I-I-I don't know anything about him. All I know is that he's a demon, and he has black hair." Ciel sarcastically said while smirking at the angels.

Alex swung a rope towards Ciel, but something quickly rushed in front of him and threw the rope back at Alex.

"W-what?!" the angels yelled out while staring at shock at the two figures that now stood before them.

"For a demon-proof room, it wasn't very hard for me to get in here.." Sebastian said while letting Undertaker step out from behind him.

"Heeheehee, I'm just here for the entertainment!" Undertaker laughed.

"That's impossible! How did you get in here?!" Alyssa loudly yelled.

"Well, I walked through the door." Sebastian smirked while beginning to untie the straps around Ciel's arms, and legs.

"And I'm here to par-tay!" Undertaker squeeled while bumping Alex with his hips.

"Ow! Why are you on his side? You're a grim-reaper! You're not supposed to be on anyone else's side!" Alex yelled while struggling to stand up.

"I'm on his side because he's hilarious!" Undertaker chuckled while pulling out his shiny, sharp sythe.

"And I shall be taking this." Sebastian said while picking up Ciel.

Ciel was asleep. He was dreaming of his parents, and the past they shared before the incident. When Sebastian had picked him back up, it reminded him of his father's hold. Sebastian was holding him the same way Vincent Phantomhive did.

Ciel was dreaming of playing with his mother and Lady Elizabeth, but once Sebastian had began to hold him, Ciel began to do the same thing as he did before.

Ciel cuddled up once again into Sebastain's chest, and began snuggling softly into his shirt.

"Y-young master must be dreaming the same thing as before. I wonder what he's dreaming about exactly." Sebastian said while looking down at the fragile child, and peacefully smiling.

This time, Sebastian didn't want Ciel to awake from his sleep, so he carefully attempted to exit through the door, but Alyssa jumped in front of him to block him.

"Leaving so soon? I don't think so..." Alyssa deviously smirked, while looking upon Sebastian's determined face.

"I will not accept the fact that your loud mouth will wake my master from his slumber. I will have to politely ask you to move, so he can continue with his rest." Sebastian said while disappearing with Ciel, and walking off.

"Scaredy-cat." Alex said, but was startled to see Sebastian appear in front of him with a begging look in his eyes.

"Cats? Where are they?! I must witness their gorgeous fur!" Sebastian yelled, only to realize that they were calling him a "cat".

"Oh, I see. Thank you for the compliment." Sebastian politely said while hastily grabbing Undertaker, and throwing dynamite inside.

"I hope you guys have a wonderful day~heeheeheee" Undertaker laughed while stabbing through the angels, and hanging them like a ka-bob.

Undertaker tossed the "ka-bobbed" angels into the room, and Sebastian lit the dynamite.

Undertaker closed the door, and stood listening to their cries for a few seconds before Sebastian told him that they should hurry before the dynamite blows up.

They quickly jumped up to the crack in the wall, and squeezed through while trying to make sure that Ciel did not wake up.

It was silent for about 15 minutes into the walk home, before Undertaker tapped Sebastian on the shoulder.

"What is it Undertaker?" Sebastian sighed without turning around, guessing that it was probably something stupid like always.

"Before Ciel wakes, I'd like to tell 'ee that he can turn into a dog any time he wants to now. All he has to do is...hehehehehehe...say woof!" Undertaker laughed.

"I'll make sure to NOT tell him. I can't stand dogs..." Sebastian muttered, while continuing to walk.

Sebastian checked on his master every few minutes to see if he was alright, but he was far from it.

Sebastian had forgotten that Ciel got multiple stabs in the building, and he was bleeding terribly, so bad that it had soaked through both Ciel's clothing, and Sebastian's.

Undertaker saw blood begin to drip on the ground, and decided to ask Sebastian if everything was alright.

"Um...Sebastian..?" Undertaker asked while looking up at the tall demon.

"What is it Undertaker?" Sebastian asked while looking down at his young-master peacefully sleeping...

_'Or wait. Is he sleeping? Why are his breaths slowing down?'_ Sebastian asked himself.

"Have you noticed that one of you are bleeding terribly? Heeheheheehahahaha!" Undertaker laughed.

"W-WHAT!? HANG ON YOUNG-LORD!" Sebastian yelled out while hastily sprinting to a soft, grassy field near-by, and laying his young-master down upon it.

Sebastian began to remove Ciel's coat, and shirt, and stared deeply at the cuts.

"He's loosing too much blood! What do I do?! I can't give him my blood! I'm a demon! He can't survive with demon blood, and the contract is not finished completely yet!" Sebastian yelled while pacing around until he spot a nearby human walking down a sidewalk.

Sebastian could sense her blood type, AB. The same as Ciel's, and she also looks around the same age...

**(BTW: I don't know if Ciel's blood type is actually AB or not..I just looked it up on google, and that's what I found. Oh, and I don't own google either :D)**

Sebastian made sure that no one was around to witness, or hear her screams, and after seeing that it was clear, he began to go closer.

Sebastian quickly killed the young girl, and carried her corpse over to Ciel.

He then let Undertaker take the girl's blood, and transfer it into Ciel.

Once Undertaker had fixed him cuts, and cleaned the blood, he let Sebastian hold him again.

Sebastian held him for a while, even after realizing that they should head home, but he just couldn't let him go.

Sebastian by then was close to figuring out what Ciel was dreaming, but not yet.

Ciel had once again cuddled up with Sebastian, and this time, Sebastian wasn't as startled.

Sebastian began to stand up, but was pulled down by Ciel.

"Daddy...Don't leave..." Ciel whimpered as he sleeped talked.

"So...The young one is dreaming of his father 'ae? I think he believes that you are his father, Sebastian...Hehehe." Undertaker giggled while watching Sebastian stare down at Ciel in confusion.

Once Sebastian had stood up, Ciel's peaceful dream, turned into a horrible nightmare.

Ciel was dreaming that his father had let go of him, and then started to burn right in front of him.

Sebastian tried to stand once again, but Ciel began to let his tears fall.

"D-DADDY! NOOO!" Ciel yelled as he kicked and screamed.

Usually Sebastian would not have awoken his young-lord from his slumber, but this time he had to, before Ciel hurt himself.

"Young master! Wake up please!" Sebastian softly spoke as he gently shook Ciel.

Ciel woke up, and saw that Sebastian was holding him.

"What happened to the angels, Sebastian? And why am I crying?" Ciel asked.

"We killed the angels! Hehehe! And you're crying be-" Undertaker started, but was cut off by Sebastian covering his mouth.

"That's not important right now. We should be heading home." Sebastian said while trying to change the subject..

"Yes, we should." Ciel said, while standing up and beginning to walk.

_..._  
_In the end, Sebastian never told Ciel that he could be a dog whenever he wanted to, and he never told why he was crying that day._

_The people and animals that were suffering in the weird-building were blown up along with the angels._

_Undertaker and Mr. Ducky became married, and lived happily ever after._

_Grell never found out were Sebastian was._

_Mae-rin made it home safely._

_Claude and Alois never made an appearance in this story._

_And the author enjoyed a nice bowl of ramen-noodles._

**Thank you for reading, and this is the end of our boring journey.**

_**Or is it...?**_

**Buh-bye bae-bee!**

_**-Le Happy Cupcake**_


End file.
